crab_factsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Crab Facts
Day #1: The Great Crab Council controls the EU and China. Day #2: Your local drug dealer is most likely a crab. Day #3: You can't win a stare contest with a crab. Ever. Day #4: Crabs created humanity. Day #5: Crabs are currently holding over 80% of all aether in our galaxy. Day #6: Hardness of a crab's carapace is solely determined by the strength of it's willpower. Day #7: Crabs possess potent esper abilities and using them they can stop their aging process entirely. Day #8: Jesus Christ was a crab. Day #9: The first Radio Collecting Crab completed his trials and officially joined Radio Collectors HQ on 27th May 2019. Day #10: CyberCrab is the most common troop in the Crab Legion. Day #11: Crabs boil their firstborn in atonement for the First Sin. Day #12 (Spooktober Edition): Crabs must fuel The Machine with souls of lesser beings to prevent it from destroying the universe. Day #13: Crabs know well how to get what they want; the extinction of dinosaurs confirms it Day #14: Crabs that humanity have eaten were all put on the death row by the Council. Day #15: Crabs have 3 main religions (Radio Collecting, The Bee Cult and The Cube) and are allowed to worship multiple religions at the same time. Day #16: Crabs are capable of producing Dark Matter. Day #17: At least one 05 Council member in SCP Foundation is a crab. Day #18: Sometimes Crabs cant stand French people, but they still respect them for their loyalty, confidence and honesty. Day #19 (Spooktober Edition): Crabs do not have skeletons, instead they have much spookier Exoskeletons. Day #20: There is 12 million Crabs stationed on Earth. While in total there is 17 billion Crabs living in The Crab Empire. Day #21: Crabs have acquired six types of interstellar travel technology just for fun. Day #22: Crabs military power is unrivaled. They have the technology and manpower to destroy The Milky Way twenty two times in a row. Day #23: Crabs biggest sponsor is Pepsi. Day #24: Crab Empire heavily supports equality between all Crabs. Day #25: Home Planet of Crabs was destroyed during The Cataclysm. After that 4 planets with similar ecology where chosen to replace the original homeworld. Their location is classified. Day #26 (Spooktober Edition): Crab Ghosts love to steal souls of the naughty crabs. Day #27: Name "Crabby" originally came from the picture dubbed "Crabby Crab" which with time evolved into "Crabby The Crab". After a while the "Crab" part got swapped multiple times to other titles like "Engineer" and "Sergeant". In the end trend got boring so the only part that survived was "Crabby". Day #28: Crabs are always watching you sleep. Day #29: Crabs are unable to feel guilt and remorse. Day #30: Shadow Crab Division was formed after humans proved their incompetence. Their task is to influence the economy and policy of humans and prevent them from destroying themselves in pointless wars. Day #31: Crabs are great smugglers. Day #32: Originally Crab Designers created clothing for humans. Day #33 (Spooktober Edition): Some Crabs can spit spooky venom. Day #34: Crabs are constantly investing into Technology and Art development. Day #35: Crabs are immune to all types of radiation. Day #36: Crab Olympic Games consists of bloody sports that are meant to separate weak from strong. Crab Empire raises stakes to encourage new generation of crabs to self-improve themselves. Day #37: Northern Lights is one of many failed experiments that where conducted by crabs. Day #38: Hermit Crabs are a group of fanatics, that considers themselves "true crabs" because of their questionable connection to the King Crabs. They are considered as criminals and heretics by the Crab Empire. Day #39: Crabs and Bees formed an alliance during their wars with Lobsters. Although they are significantly inferior to the Crabs, Bees are the only race in the galaxy that the Crabs consider to be an ally. Day #40 (Spooktober Edition): Crabs are afraid of boots. Day #41: Teleportation and Cloning are banned by the Crab Council due to ethical problems. Day #42: Officially Crabs never engaged into a relationship with any other species. But since it has never been officially registered, there is a possibility of secretive interspecies relationships, due to lack of regulations on the matter. Day #43: Despite having ESP abilities Crabs unable to see the flow of time, but they were able to predict previous wars using Council's shadow network. Day #44: First gamer ever was a Blue Crab. Day #45: Since the death of the last ruler of the Crabs, Crab Throne remains unoccupied. True heir has yet to reveal himself and claim the title of Crab Emperor. Day #46: Highborn Crabs are able to shapeshift their bodies at will. Day #47: Royal Crab Guard is the most respected profession in the galaxy. They are peacekeepers stationed throughout the Milky Way to maintain stability in the galaxy. Day #48: All Crabs are bad at gambling. Day #49: Crabs love butter, especially Peanut Butter. Day #50: Crabs have seven hearts. Day #51: Surimi is definitely not a psychoactive drug. Dont forget to eat your a daily dose of Surimi before heading to Crab Church. Day #52: Shark attacks on humans are fake. In reality it is crab spec ops squads eliminating humans, who in some way are or will be a threat to their empire in the future. Day #53: Increased Evolution Virus was developed by Crab Empire to create the Ultimate Crab. Day #54: Crabs have no education. Instead the knowledge of their ancestors is directly downloaded into their brains. Day #55: Crabs love water sports. Day #56: The kraken is not a legendary cephalopod-like sea monster, it is a giant Crab Battleship located on Earth. Day #57: Crabs never failed the vibe check. Day #58: Rocket Launcher is favorite weapon of Crabs. Day #59: There are 7 major noble crab houses in the crab empire, who have a lot of influence in society: Crabbington, Blueblood, Shellbreaker, Carapacian, Crabynsky, Clawson and Crabilet. However, some believe there exists an eighth, closed house of pureblood crabs, an obscure house of Darkclaw. Day #60: Newspaper "Daily Crab" comes out every day and has news section, business section and sports section. It also comes with extra Crab Fact as a bonus. Day #61: Crabs will always choose meat, because meat is their favorite dessert. Day #62: Once matured, crabs must pass a test that will determine their symbol and future job. The Crab Empire states that the best choice is the one they choose for you. Day #63: Crabs come in all colors but brown. Day #64: Crabs caused the dissolution of Czechoslovakia. Day #65: Latest generation of crabs are highly addicted to caffeine due to genetic modifications. Day #66: Hurbium is a metal used by crabs for its strength and flexibility. This metal was synthesized using crab alchemy. Day #67: Crabs can't sing. Day #68: Crabs don't celebrate birthdays. Day #69: Cold is a deadly disease for crabs. Day #70: Defective crabs usually work as a Bounty Hunters. Day #71: Crab religion forbids them from wearing socks. Day #72: To reproduce crabs submit their genetic material to one of the four breeding planets. Day #73: George Washington was secretly a crab working for the Crab Council. Day #74: Crab Empire Credit is the most stable and valuable currency in the world. Day #75: Crab scientists developed "Gamer Juice". Its main purpose is to increase gaming ability of the blue crabs. Day #76: Moon landing was faked by crabs in order to keep secrets of the Moon safe. Day #77: Crab do not hibernate to survive cold, they do it to avoid responsibilities. Day #78: Crab Rave is the most popular funeral song for crabs. It is usually played during the cremation of the deceased. Day #79: Slavery is legal within The Crab Empire. But only upper class members are wealthy enough to afford one. Day #80: To monopolize the bread industry two crabs from Crab Trading Federation created the Bread Cartel. The names of these two were erased from history and they were executed on spot for their crime. Day #81: Shrimps are Crab's best friend. Day #82: If you insult a crab he will put a curse on you. Day #83: One of major Taboos of the Crabs is egg-flavoured ice cream. Day #84: Most criminal syndicates are funded by the crabs. Day #85: The most favorite multitool of Crabs is a spork. Day #86: Crabs can go straight, but only when others believe in them. Day #87: Crabs are often called "Kings of Drift". But there is little to no data on how they are drifting in a car with their pincers. Day #88: Crabs can't tell the diffference between green and yellow. Day #89: The hygiene care in crab society is a very intimate act. The permission of cleaning another crab is given only to the most trustworthy and reliable friend/relative and regarded as the act of complete and unwavering trust in said individual. For a reclusive nature of crabs to grant such privilege while being most vulnerable is truly a grand act of benevolence. Day #90: You can't bribe Crab Law Enforcement. Crab Justice is absolute. Day #91: Sunglasses are given to crabs as a reward for their accomplishments. Only those who are worthy can receive and wear one. Day #92: Hermit crabs are responsible for covert assassination of Albert Einstein. Day #93: The Antwerp diamond heist aka the "heist of the century", was one of the largest robberies in history. It was orchestrated by a crab mastermind. Day #94: Only beta crabs grow beard. Day #95 (Christmas Edition): “Jingle Bells” was created by crabs as a hypnotizing melody that increases happiness of all intelligent species. Day #96 (Christmas Edition): Rudolph, Santa's youngest raindeer, is depicted with red nose. That's because before the first Christmas he got in the fight with a crab, where the latest grabbed him by the head, slamming Rudolph's nose amid a door and a doorframe. Day #97 (Christmas Edition): Crab is allowed to celebrate Christmas only if he can cut down christmas tree for himself with his pincers. Day #98 (Christmas Edition): Crabs love putting Christmas lights on themselves. Day #99 (Christmas Edition): Different crab houses decorate their chirstmas trees differently. For Example: Blueblood decorate with souvenirs they collected from different cultures, Crabynsky love decorating theirs with different types of currency and precious metals, and Darkclaw decorate theirs with remains of the species they exterminated during this year. Day #100: Crabbing - When a crab decides to inflict itself (perhaps, it's aura) upon someone. To crab them up. Day #101: New Year for crabs is not a celebration but a checkpoint in their life. During New Year celebration they reflect on their progress during the year and rethink their goals for the next year. Day #102: There is no Crab Prison. The only punishment for crimes is death. Day #103: Any use or mention of the brown color is banned within the Crab Empire. No one has a fucking clue why but everyone still despites it. Day #104: Light Blue Crabs, also known as Aqua Crabs, are capable of hydromancy. But because of that all of them are lustful. Day #105: Red Crabs are servants of Wrath. Their mental state is questionable but their strength is undeniable. Day #106: Green crabs have no special abilities. They are lazy crabs that do nothing but walk sideways. Day #107: Yellow crabs, also known as "Golden" Crabs, all have high charisma. They tried to sell the Milky Way for a jar of cookies at least 17 times. Day #108: Pink Crabs love to cook, but usually they end up consuming all the food they have without cooking at all. Day #109: Purple Crabs are so full of themselves, they refuse to work and interact with other crabs. Day #110: Orange Crabs are the foundation of crab society. But they always want to be better than other crabs. Day #111: Crabs discovered the meaning of life 220 years after the founding of the Crab Empire. Day #112: In order to stay alive crab must consume at least 500 grams of cheese per month. Day #113: Lawn is sacred to crabs. Day #114: Crab Empire has free WIFI for all crabs. Day #115: Crabs design their spaceships so that they look like ancient mythical monsters. Day #116: Crabs love to ram their enemies in battle with their front shell. Day #117: Crabs don't drink bottled water. Day #118: The closest sounding to Crab language is Saigon Vietnamese. Day #119: Shrimps are not only pets for crabs, but also a cheap and eco friendly transport. Day #120: With enough force Crabs can pulverize their opponents by clicking their pincers together. Day #121: Crabs are against WW3, until they are allowed to monopolize the baking industry. Day #122: Droids created by Crabs are extremely intelligent and creative, but all they can do is sing country songs. Day #123: All crabs must pass gaming exam. Regardless of their allegiance. Day #124: The most famous terrorist group in the galaxy is called "Ten Pincers".